


Они живут лишь для тебя

by Sellaginella



Category: The Graveyard Book
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья Никта не похожа на остальные</p>
            </blockquote>





	Они живут лишь для тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And They're There For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033) by [misslucyjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyjane/pseuds/misslucyjane). 



_Ты видишь в небе звёзд мерцанье?_  
Они живут лишь для тебя,  
Ведь ты – один, ты – мирозданье  
– You are the everything, REM 

 

Летом солнце садится тогда, когда большинство ровесников Никта уже спят. В этом, разумеется, нет ничего страшного: Никт знает не так много других детей, с которыми можно было бы сравнивать, да и знай он, жаловаться бы не стал. Мало кто еще не спит всю ночь и учится читать по могильным камням. Вещи вроде строгого режима дня (чаепитий и визитов к бабушке) лишь напоминают Никту, как ему повезло.

Заканчивается лето, и Никту семь. Последнее тепло еще сохраняется в воздухе, но утренняя прохлада уже напоминает, что скоро придет осень.

На кладбище тихо, как и всегда. Ветер перебирает усики плюща, шелестит ветвями деревьев. Мелкие зверьки копошатся в траве в поисках еды, а обитатели кладбища начинают свою еженощную суету, и их безмолвные шаги разносятся по извилистым дорожкам.

Две пары ног, однако, шагают вполне слышимо. Никт и мисс Лупеску поднимаются от участка Оуэнсов к вершине холма, с которого открывается вид на город. Небо над их головами окрасилось в темно-голубой цвет с одной лишь розово-золотой полоской у горизонта, и звезды начинают становиться видимыми.

В руке у мисс Лупеску корзинка, а Никт взял с собой новую книжку (“Добывайки”, и ему не терпится ее прочесть, потому что на обложке нарисованы маленькая семья в окружении предметов больших людей, и Никт хочет выяснить, как они стали такими маленькими, и не наступают ли на них большие люди), которую он прижимает к груди.

– А Сайлас скоро вернется? – спрашивает Никт во время подъема.

– Он вернется, когда будет готов, – шаги мисс Лупеску ровные и уверенные. Она сильнее, чем выглядит, и ей не нужно останавливаться, чтобы перевести дух, как туристам, которые поднимались на холм до этого. Никт целый час наблюдал за ними: двое маленьких детей играли и кувыркались в траве, мама наблюдала за ними, смеясь, а папа останавливался через каждые несколько метров и смутился, когда мама протянула ему руку. Но он все равно взялся за нее, и они пошли дальше, раскачивая сцепленные руки.

Мисс Лупеску выбирает ровное место на траве и опускает корзину на землю. Она с хлопком разворачивает покрывало: сверху оно шерстяное, а снизу прорезиненное, так что оно не отсыреет. Она становится на колени и начинает разбирать корзинку, в которой, с радостью замечает Никт, есть настоящее лакомство: рыба с чипсами из магазина через дорогу от кладбища: настоящая треска в кляре, а чипсы пахнут солью и горячим маслом. Еще мисс Лупеску взяла фрукты для Никта и чай в термосе. Никт плюхается на покрывало рядом с ней, начинает жевать яблоко и смотрит на темнеющий город.

Лето подходит к концу, но ничего страшного, ведь, значит, скоро Сайлас вернется домой.

Мисс Лупеску заставляет Никта вытереть пальцы бумажной салфеткой, прежде чем разрешить ему перевернуть страницу. В книге есть иллюстрации, нарисованная тушью маленькая семья, которая обустраивает свое жилище с помощью вещей, позаимствованных у больших людей.

– Они как я, – говорит Никт, – о них заботятся другие люди.

– Ты ребенок, – отвечает мисс Лупеску. Она оставляет рыбу и чипсы Никту, а сама ест что-то также остро пахнущее уксусом и маслом из пластиковой плошки пластиковой вилкой. Но она пробует фрукты и выпивает почти весь чай.

– О тебе и должны заботиться.

– А что будет, когда я вырасту? – спрашивает Никт, и мисс Лупеску чуть улыбается и аккуратно вытирает рот салфеткой.

– Что захочешь, _нимини_.

– Ты поразишь всех нас, – раздается сзади голос, и Никт без раздумий подскакивает с места и несется туда.

– Сайлас! – Никт не бросается на него с объятиями, потому что это Сайлас, и с ним так себя не ведешь, а останавливается рядом с опекуном и сияет улыбкой

– У меня есть новая книжка.

– Ты бросил свою новую книжку на траве, – замечает Сайлас в своей убийственно серьезной манере, и Никт несется назад, с почтением закрывает книгу и кладет ее на покрывало.

– Так-то лучше. Теперь можешь получить свой подарок.

Подарком оказывается еще больше книг, на каждой странице которых содержится больше слов, чем в букварях, которые Сайлас дарил ему раньше. Никт зачарованно водит пальцами по обложкам.

– Спасибо, Сайлас, – говорит он, и Сайлас кивает.

– Сайлас, – произносит мисс Лупеску.

– Мисс Лупеску, – отвечает Сайлас. – Он хорошо себя вел?

– Хорошо.

Никт листает страницы, рассматривает картинки, проговаривает слова и почти не обращает внимания, как они разговаривают о его уроках. Лето выдалось тихим: никаких упырей, никаких девочек в оранжевых дождевиках, ничего, кроме горожан. Они съедали свои пикники, проводили ухаживания, рассматривали птиц в траве, прижимая к лицу бинокли. Приходил человек, подстригающий траву, а Историческое Общество устраивало несколько экскурсий.

Стоило им уйти, их словно и не было никогда. Все они оставляли на кладбище отпечаток не больше, чем семечко одуванчика, плывущее в воздухе.

Никт снова начинает прислушиваться, когда мисс Лупеску тихо произносит:

– А Ванкувер?

– Успешно, – отвечает Сайлас.

– Хорошо.

Ветер шелестит бархатной одеждой Сайласа, мягкой, словно перья совы.

– Не все еще закончено.

– Еще есть время, – возражает мисс Лупеску, а потом произносит громче, – Никт, шевелись. Заканчивай с ужином.

– Да, мадам, – отвечает Никт и закрывает книги, чтобы на страницах не осталось отпечатков. Он опускается на плед и снова берется за чипсы, которые чуть остыли от ночного воздуха. Солнце уже полностью зашло за горизонт, и на небе одна за одной начинают появляться звезды.

– У них есть имена, – говорит Никт Сайласу, – у каждой звезды, и у групп тоже.

– Так и есть. И это старые имена, – Сайлас указывает на одну звезду у самого горизонта. – это не звезда, а планета. Венера. Она не светит сама, а отражает свет Солнца.

– Венера, – повторяет Никт.

– Богиня, – произносит мисс Лупеску, – глупое создание, и довольно мелочное, но ее имя теперь бессмертно.

– Бессмертно, – следом за ней говорит Никт, – значит, она будет жить весно.

– Верно, – отвечает мисс Лупеску, – богини живут вечно. Их именам приходится труднее. Иногда они теряются. Иногда люди их забывают, потому что у них появляются новые боги. А иногда богов так долго называют одним образом, что никто и не помнит о других именах.

Никт наблюдает за искрящимися звездами и ровно сияющей планетой, дожевывая чипсы. Закончив с едой и убрав помятую упаковку в корзину, он начинает разглядывать опекуна и учительницу. Никт замечает, как они оба сидят на покрывале с прямыми спинами, не касаясь его или друг друга. Мисс Лупеску медленно заканчивает с ужином, а Сайлас просто разглядывает звезды, и ветер путается в его одежде.

– Сегодня сюда приходила семья, – говорит Никт, – они держались за руки, поднимаясь наверх.

– Иногда семьи так делают, – замечает мисс Лупеску. Она начинает собирать корзину, складывает туда огрызки яблок и обертку, плотно закрывает контейнер из-под еды.

– И они играли, в такую игру, где надо петь, – продолжает Никт. Они хлопали в ладоши и пели после еды, а дети танцевали, неуклюже и свободно, и все смеялись.

– Они хорошо пели? – спрашивает Сайлас.

– Нет, – отвечает Никт, и Сайлас отворачивается, пряча улыбку, – но они все равно были счастливыми.

– Хорошо, – заключает Сайлас.

Никт согласно кивает.

– Иногда семьи не поют, – замечает он, – иногда они читают.

– Да?

– А иногда они ничего не говорят.

– Иногда слова избыточны, – говорит мисс Лупеску.

– “Избычны” – это как?

– Избыточны, – поправляет мисс Лупеску, – значит, лишние. Больше, чем нужно.

– Из-бы-точ-ны, - повторяет Никт. – Да, иногда они не нужны.

Он собирает новые книжки и прижимает их к груди, устраиваясь на пледе между мисс Лупеску и развевающимся бархатом Сайласа, и смотрит на звезды. Они безмятежно блестят в вышине, а держать глаза открытыми становится все труднее, и звезды кажутся все ближе и ближе, словно они хотят провести пальцами по его лицу и волосам.

Никт едва чувствует, как его поднимают с шерстяного покрывала и несут в ночи. Он почти не просыпается, только ощущает под щекой что-то сильное и мягкое, покрытое бархатом, и даже во сне уверен: все хорошо.

Никт просыпается немного позже рассвета в склепе Оуэнсов, его книги сложены позади него.

– Доброе утро, милый мальчик, – говорит ему мама, и Никт, улыбаясь, потягивается. – Вижу, Сайлас вернулся домой. Ты поблагодарил его за новые книги?

– Да, мама, – отвечает Никт.

Пора начинать новый день.


End file.
